¡Por la Paz!
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Por que todos somos amigos, y nos complementamos con nuestras diferencias y virtudes. / Sembrando Olivo: ¡Mes de la Paz! en el foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ.


Disclaimer Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es de mi autoría, (Sembrando Olivo: ¡Mes de la Paz! en el foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ)

* * *

><p><strong>La Banda Elástica. <strong>

Una muchacha de pelo azabache cargaba con una pesada maleta amarilla, su hermano llevaba unos cuantos libros, su Madre traía una bandeja llena de comida como para alimentar un ejército, por su parte, su Abuelo llevaba algo detrás de él.

-Oye hermana, ¿Para que llevas tantos libros? si a fin de cuentas, todos sabemos que ni siquiera los utilizas-dijo el pequeño Souta entregando lo que llevaba, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza como respuestas.-¡Auch!

-Claro que los utilizo Souta, es solo que a veces no me da tiempo-dijo Kagome riendo nerviosa.

-Tu hermana tiene razón Souta, este donde este, siempre debe procurar estudiar-dijo su Madre.-Ten Kagome, aquí prepare un poco de comida para tus amigos, y dile a Inuyasha que le prepare su Ramen favorito-dijo tiernamente.

-Gracias Mama, adiós a todos-dijo Kagome mientras de alguna manera, lograba cargar con todo, pero su Abuelo la detuvo, entregándole una ramita de olivo.-¿Qué es esto Abuelo?

-Es una rama del Árbol del Olivo, que simboliza la paz, quería dártela ya que mañana se celebra "El día de la Paz"-dijo su Abuelo yéndose después.

-¿Eh?, Gracias-bueno ahora si me voy-dijo saltando al pozo.

En el Sengoku. Kagome salió del pozo, encontrándose con sus amigos y a un Inuyasha molesto, se fueron a una cabaña que les había prestado la anciana Kaede, antes de emprender de vuelta su viaje.

Era de noche, Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña con sus amigos, ellos dormían ya que debían tener fuerzas para mañana, pero ella solo podía fijar su mirada en las serpientes caza almas, por suerte para ella, Inuyasha estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome se marchó a buscar a la Miko.

Llego a una laguna sin encontrar a la persona que andaba buscando, de repente oyó un leve chapoteo en el agua por lo que se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con la que buscaba.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Kagome?-dijo la Miko apoyada de un Árbol.

-Ah... ah... Kykyo-dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos.

-Y yo que pensé que era Inuyasha-dijo la Miko sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Pues perdón por haberte decepcionado, creo que mejor me voy-dijo triste, mientras se empezaba a marchar, pero algo la detuvo, la Miko la tenía ahora acorralada en el árbol.

-¿Pero que...?-dijo Kagome

-Porque mejor no desapareces de la vida de Inuyasha, ¿Acaso no ves que él me ama a mí?, yo soy la única mujer que en su vida Kagome, para él tú eres solo un reemplazo mío-cada palabra eran como mil espadas contra ella, como el peor veneno que le pudieran dar, porque Kagome sabía que aunque le doliera, cada una de esas palabras eran ciertas. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

-Sabes querida, deberías hacernos un favor, e irte de una buena vez-dijo Kykyo empezando a meter su mano en el cuello de Kagome para arrebatarle los fragmentos de la perla, pero Kagome empezó a forcejear con ella, tratando de liberarse, a lo que Kykyo la tomo del cuello.-No te servirá para nada luchar Kagome, ¿Que no entiendes que ya te gane?

-No...-susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto.

-No, aun no me has ganado Kykyo, aún me falta dar pelea-dijo comenzando a dar golpes y arañazos al aire y como pudo se quitó los brazos de la Miko. Empezó a correr antes de que iniciara una pelea, pero no supo porque, pero volteo, viendo a Kykyo tocándose la mejilla la cual sangraba, mientras acariciaba su pelo suelto. Esperen ¿Pelo suelto?

Kagome paro por un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se dejó caer en el suelo mientras miraba el cielo claro, el sol casi iba a salir, por lo que seguramente ya era de día, vio a una paloma llevar alguna ramitas en su pico, esa ramita le recordaba algo.

_Es una rama del Árbol del Olivo, que simboliza la paz, quería dártela ya que mañana se celebra "El día de la Paz"-le había dicho su Abuelo._

El día de la paz-bufo- su abuelo no sabía que era lidiar, con gente que quiere matarte, de golpe recordó la imagen de la Miko tomándose la mejilla y con el pelo suelto, lo cual no recordaba que lo llevara así. Seguro le habia roto su banda en el forcejeo, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, por lo que se dirigió al pozo.

Ya en su época, Kagome entro sigilosamente a su cuarto, busco en sus cajones lo que necesitaba, luego fue a la cocina tomando una pequeña cajita de encima del refrigerador, cuando obtuvo lo quería, salto de nuevo al pozo. Volvió al lugar del enfrentamiento de antes y dejo lo que tenía al lado del arco de la Miko, desapareciendo con la llegada del sol.

Kykyo-por su parte- creyó haber sentido la presencia de Kagome, por lo que se dirigió a donde la había sentido, al no ver a nadie se fue a buscar sus cosas, viendo al lado de su arco, una pequeña cajita de color rojo, con recelo la tomo en sus manos y la abrió, su sorpresa fue grande al ver ahí un banda para el pelo, confundida miro de nuevo la tapa, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver escrita en la nota, dos palabras que la dejaron sin aliento.

_-Lo siento..._

Moraleja:

"_Si quieres la paz, no hables con tus amigos, sino con tus enemigos" _

** Moshé Dayán**

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Pues bueno como dice allá arriba esta viñeta está en el reto por "El día de la Paz", espero les guste, por cierto son 5 viñetas en total, las cuales publicare por día intermedio, como hoy Domingo publique la primera, quiere decir que mañana Lunes no, sino el Martes.<p>

Tsuki-Por cierto a las fans de Kykyo, no tomen esto como un insulto hacia ella, pero era necesario que se comportara así para el desarrollo de esta viñeta, en fin esperamos comentarios y sugerencias.

Yumi-chan-Si déjennos saber que les pareció, jijiji, y bueno nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
